The magic high
by kattonolove1
Summary: Yugi,Ryou, Malik, and Joey the top most powerfull teens, even though they are losers they still have to for tray the leadgen of the angel's teshies, and Demon's Yami's. Will Ryou and Yugi as well the others be able to live through this adnouncement? or Will the charaters love fail like everyone thinks it will or will they be able too prove them wrong that they can do it.
1. Chapter 1

The magic high

I don't own yu-gi-oh

A/N This is for the readers who have read my storie and are wondering were are they I am very sorry But I deleted them to redit the story Thank you all.

* * *

Yugi Hiakri Motu an average student in a normal magic school. Who just happened to be the subject of bullying himself, even though he'd never admit it. Yami Ametu sheen the most popular boy on the face of the magic industry and his lovely bride to be Anzu Tea Ichigo. All of Yugi's friends , Yugi himself didn't know it yet but their lives are about too be changed dramatically. So here in the Motu house hold is where we start.

" Yugi, your friends are here " yelled a very short but old-looking man.

" I am coming grandpa," said a very young-looking boy but looks do deceive. Later we see the small group of friends,at the Furry burgers& bar their work place. " Ah finally you guys are here we are very packed today"said the Manager of the Bar. Very hurriedly our characters rush from place to place getting ready for another week of hard tasks but neither of them heard the fans passing nor the group of stars sitting right outside in one of the patio tables.

"Yami," said the white-haired male,"do you think their here."

"Yes Bakura, I do" said Yami.

"Yay, I am going to see Malik pretty" said Mark. As soon as those words left his mouth they glomped him. Causing the 4 whom they were ranting about to stare their way." shit," was all that the said as the four came their way. The closer they got the more sicking feeling the others got, soon enough they were at their table.

" What would you guys, like " said the four in usion.

" Were still deciding on what we want at this point sorry if we caused commotion" said Yami with his signature smirk playing on his lips. Unfortuantly Yugi is very un-humanely blunt. Yami who was very confused why he 'hump' and turned away.

"sorry" said Ryou, " he's in a terrible mood now. Between school and work its tearing him apart, usually he's nice and sweet when there's no pressure."

"Ah I see we too have someone like that, but is moody when we get him up, I swear he is pregent." said Bakura gesturing to Yami. But just before Yami could retaliate Yugi came back, the setting sun shining on his hair just right making him look almost magical. Oh how right could Yami's thoughts stray.

" sorry I ran off, I got you guys my favorite drink sence you can't decide" said Yugi holding a tray with 8 drinks on it.

" Um... You don't mind us joining you do you" said Ryou.

"Oh of course not" said Bakura a little too quick. Ryou sat beside Bakura, Joey beside Seto who was laying his head down untill he sat beside him. Malik sat beside Mark, who magically started drooling again. Then Yugi sat right next to Yami which caused everyone to burst out laughing at the couple position they were in. Joey's hand fell dangerly close to Seto's own,Seto could not resist he grabbed Joey's hand which caused him to blush unknown shades of red. luckly no one seen.

* * *

Katto: ( eyes the page laughing silently at the screen) Yami A!

YA: Yes!( looking scared )

Katto: do you want to know what you're name means.

YA: Yes yesyesyesyeyseyes

KATTO: ( takes a deep breath) R&R

YA: tell meeeeee!

KATTO: SHUT UP, I'll tell you - R&R(laughs historically)

Ciel :( in a cute cat outfit) HELP ME

Sebastian: YOUNG MASTER! I got the LUBE.

Alois: ( laughing his ass off)

KAtto: ALOIS

ALOIS&CLAUDE&YA&CIEL&SEBASTIAN: THE DEVIL

Katto:~you better belive it~


	2. Chapter 2

The magic high

I don't own yu-gi-oh

A/N This is for the readers who have read my stories and are wondering were are they I am very sorry But I deleted them to redit the story Thank you all.

* * *

"Hey, Joey" said Ryou. Talk about timing.

"Seto, yahoo" said Bakura. Talk about annoying.

"Oh come on guys lets leave them alone"said Yugi. Oh the voice of reason.

"okay, but after one little peek" said Yami. Oh shit. The door slowly opens and the two now lovers awaken to terrified fits of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"seriously guys we don't know what happened" said Seto and Joey in unison some how. Bakura started laughing screaming "I did It and man was it fun, I got everyone's drink but Yami and Yugi's"Bakura said. Yugi and Yami looked at each other , then Yami winked causing Yugi to blush 40000 shades of red. What happened we'll never know unless-.

" Hahahahah, You two are hilarious problem solved" said Bakura

" no, I still have a question"said Yugi.

" Okay, shoot pipsqueck" said Bakura

"Ryou, did it hurt?" said Yami finishing Yugi's sentence laughing hysterically. He's Yugi's yami alright.

"Yugi is Yami alright," said a blushing , trying to be a bit serious, Ryou.

" Yes he's alright he's like that all the time." said Yugi.

" How would you know ?" said a very strangely confused Bakura. The evidence was clear as red on Yugi's face RED.

"Bakura, stop torching my hikari that's my job," Yami said.'where did this come from the teenagers in the room, seemed to ask the anser was clear in their eyes. For all the hikari's knew about each other was right they are the Legacy trifles.

* * *

The great students of magic high; Yugi,Ryou, and Malik. All act as losers even though no one knows they actually are the great leadgens of magic high the only teshies in existant. As all the leadgens say no matter how they are put the princess needs a princes aka Yami's.

Yet, this story is far from over.

Katto: hump, You're dag'um mean.

YA: No, You left for a few days and I am HUNGRY.

Katto: BUT YOU DIDN"T HAVE TOO TAKE MY CHOCOLATE BAR ITS HERSHYS!  
YA: CIEL~ help Katto's gonna kill me she's gonna take her chocolate back.

Sebastian:( with bed hair ) shu'da up ( slams the door)

Katto&YA: 0-0

Katto: Okay, Yami is'nt that-

YA: Ciel's bedroom

Katto: Hey, ani't they married.

YA: Oh, yeah

Alois: Ciel~ I am back

Katto: shut the hell up you BAKA!

Sebastian: what's going on out here?

Ciel: Katto, what's wrong? ( he said still in Sebatian's shirt)

Grell: THREESOME!

Katto : NO WAY GRELL MY BROTHER IS GOING TO BE THE UKE FOR BOTH YOU IDIOTS SEBASTIAN I AM OKAY WITH U NOT SO MUCH!

YA: Shit, You Idiots now you mad my wife get mad. Wait a secound I like it when she's mad.~bye~


	3. Chapter 3

The magic high

I don't own yu-gi-oh

A/N This is for the readers who have read my stories and are wondering were are they I am very sorry But I deleted them to redit the story Thank you all.

* * *

Later in the month at magic high, "Joey, where are you?" said a very scared Malik.

"Yugi, Ryou Joey he's gone" said a distraught Malik.

"It's alright Malik I've got Yami's number, okay we'll see if he's with Seto-san" Yugi says. Later on Yugi had found Yami's number in one of his dessers. Yugi madly fiddled with the buttons on his cellphone, soon everyone could hear a ringing sound from the phone.

"Yugi, Is that you" Yami's voice can through the phone slightly annoyed.

"Yami, what's wrong" said Yugi figgiting with the strings of his arm bands.

"Joey, Seto they are aruging and it 3am, who wouldn't be angry" said Yami a little bit annoyed that Yugi hadn't called sooner.

"Well sorry to bother you Yami I'll let you get back to bed" said Yugi a little scared from Yami yelling at him.

"No, Yugi I am sorry they just kept all of us up sence 2:00 in the morning" yami said.

"Okay, uhm.. is Joey okay"said Yugi

" Yeah, wait it got quite" said Yami. {Yugi gasps} 'Joey and silence is never a good thing'

" Omg, Yugi do you know anything about a monster called 'kuku'" said Yami slightly frighten

" Yami, are you in a safe place"

" Yes, I am in my bedroom I can see the others coming up" said Yami

" I'll be there in a minute"

"wait Yugi, You don't even know where I live at" said Yami to the dial tone. Unknowingly Yugi did know where he lived.

* * *

" Guys, were leaving Joey and the others are in trouble." After that sentence you can see those 3 innocent looking figures grow pure white wings, and in the blink of an eye they flied in to the sky heading in the direction of the blood scent filling their nostrils with the bitter scent of whats commingly know as 'kuku' blood.

"Joey, just what are those things"

" I'll tell you later I told Yami before we left because I smelled them a while a go."

" He probely arlready told Yugi and they should be on their way, we just have to make it to Yami's room in the mean time."

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

Katto: Yo peeps

YA : whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Katto: WHY! What?

YA : nothing *_*

Katto: Baka!

YA: Nanda

Katto: shit

YA: Yep,

Katto: do you even know what NANDA means

YA: NO  
Katto:8(, What the hell.

YA: OHHHHHHHHH, shoot

Katto: yep R&R pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze

YA: lot of z's

KATTO: YEPPPPPP 8}

YA: creepy smile ahhhhhhhh.

KATTO and Ya: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

The magic high

I don't own yu-gi-oh

A/N This is for the readers who have read my stories and are wondering were are they I am very sorry But I deleted them to redit the story . And for those who are wondering what is a 'kuku' just something I made up on the fly. It's suppose to be a demon creäture with large sharp-pointed fangs, that resembles a cross between a werewolf and a large crow. thank you all enjoy the story .

* * *

As they made it to Yami's room, the 'kuku' had just then found them, they just hoped Yugi got here in time. As they got to the door they flung it open to find a frightened Yami. After that eveyone settled down, as they waited for Yugi and the others to get there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi and the others were tending to a little problem of their own. 3 'kuku's all decided that it would be fun to knock Yugi out of the tree the others as well, but what they didn't know was that they were expecting it. After a little while of kicking the 'kuku's ass (mostly MALIK TALKING THERE.) They finally got ito Yami's dorm. "Where in the name of all things holy have you been?" said Joey trying to not curse in front of the teshies.

"We had to fight those stupid bundles of joy" said Ryou in a I an't so happy , you mess with me And I'll rip your guts out tone. Which surpized everyone mostly the human's so they thought.

" Not to be rude a break up your love fest, but what in the hell is going on." said a very angry Bakura.

" Well, we are the teshies of leagen and as they say every princess needs a prince, You guys are the greater evils, the most strongest demons in the history of the magic realm." said Yugi with a tired tone.

" Yami, " he continued" You are the king of them all, Bakura the King's thef, Seto the priest of the king's, and Mark the king's healer." All of the teshies looked at each other in shock except Yugi.

" As the story goes the darkness and the light will die but only one but by the others hand." said Yugi eyes growing in size.

' No,' Yami thought ' no madder what I will not kill him, I just hope he feel's the same.'

' Don't worry I won't kill You either, I love You Yami' said Yugi through a mind link. Yami looked up to a smiling face of his yes his beautiful angel,knowing that no madder the cost he could not kill 'his angel'. All the others felt the same way, but for now they had to push aside that feeling to get out of this blood demon situation.

As they played out their plan everyone escaped with out a scrach. As they came from the portal, shreaks of laughter and joy could be heard as they walked the back streets to a large over grown castle with the letters MMH on it. Slowly but surely they made it to the doors of the shcool. Yugi put his arm in front of the doors before they could walk in. "You guys want to be popular here right." He said.

"Yes," said Bakura

" Well don't talk to us or even look at us, that will make you popular ignore us don't even speak about us to your freinds unless they bring us up first okay"

"Yes, " said Bakura a little less enthusiastic as earlier. Then Yugi moved in, as fell inside and starts crying his eyes out. Which even though Yami wouldn't amet it , broke his heart to see him like that. Even though he still walked on and preteand to not notice him. The others followed his lead and there started their popularaty as the top guys (aka. hot guys) in the shcool of mixed breads MMH ( Mytery Magic High: the school where breads of all kind can meet and mingual not to much oh, Mix Magic High, the place of out casts)

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&  
Katto:you have gotta love me.

YA: I hate you

Katto: !_! buthole

YA: bit-

Katto: don't make me slap you

YA: Okay( shelids his face)

Katto: sorry If any of this comfuses you guys, I might have a poll for a new storie as soon as I finsh this I between Black butler and jinjou romantica. I'll have some others on there too I porbley do about 6 or more chapters who knows I am crazy and I forget easily soo REM  
IND ME!( Insert evil laugh here).BYYYYYE.

YA: Too many y's ( passes out)

Katto : heeee ( pokes him with a stick.) Are u alive?R&R


	5. Chapter 5

The magic high

I don't own yu-gi-oh

* * *

As Yami and his friends popularity blossomed into an over grown flower in only a day they already forgot about Yugi and his friends, in favor of the other beautiful woman. hanging from Yami's arm the one and only Magen the whore of the magic realm. Yugi and friends like good protecters watched over their charges with saddened hearts and lost pain they all to weary known. "Damn, that bitch to think it was alright to hug me in the middle of the hall when they know I have a girlfriend" said Bakura.

"Well that won't stop them from trying you know" said Yami a little weary. Then they came out of the bathroom and follow their whores like lost puppy's to their first class.  
"never have I seen such a debater" said Joey trying to keep calm. Even if they went to class the teacher would ignore them, the only one who knew about them was the Yamis and the princeable. "This sucks, they know us but all that popularity has went to their heads" said Malik.

"Well that's not the only thing that's went to their heads if you know what I am talking about" said Joey losing his brotherly demeanour.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 3 months later &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Wow... I can't belive its summer already, I wonder how Yami and the others are doing about their parents" said Yugi.

" oh gods , Yugi some time you are just too nieve and sweet" said Malik.

" Also what do you need to know about those losers they don't even know were alive" said joey in a ever so clam tone"they desrve what they get"

" Yes Joey you are right" said Ryou, stabing a doll that looked like Bakura.

" Is he alright"

"Yes, he really had a crush on Bakura" said Yugi with a forlorn expression. They then decided that they would get revenge on them for what they did to each and everyone of their hearts and they had just the people to do it. " Magic" is a wonderful thing. Yami went down stairs to mess with Anzu love is a bueatiful thing expetionaly when Anzu Tea Ichigo, doesn't know that he has been dating magical girls for 4 months now. Every thing is great ..." Ugh... no afence but who are you" ...

" I thought You'd forget me Bakura"said Ryou, " thats why I have to do this, Good bye." All the Hikaris said as they flashed memeroy erase they don't rember any thing except that they are the most richest people and they have magic they don't rember Yugi or his freinds at all, Life of a Angel is hard indeed.

"Yami, Anzu's here" said Yami's father still dressed in ancient Egyptian Pharoah clothing Magic is such a great thing.

* * *

Katto: well,well ,well looks like we got revengeful Angels and sexually confused demons well isn't this great.

Ya: wow you're cruel, hey aren't you going to create a new storie that you were working on for 3 days now, whats it called.

Katto: No I will not tell It's a secret I will not leak any information. R&R

Ya: Ugrh R&R


End file.
